


The 5 times Reid could have regretted something, and the one he couldn't

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 5 Times, 5 and 1, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Five And One, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, Kinks, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgan starts a 'friends with benefits' relationship with Reid, they both wonder how far they can take things without getting involved emotionally.  "Being in love with each other doesn't mean you have to be lovers. Sometimes you just have to be friends".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding vs. being held

**Author's Note:**

> HI PRETTY PEOPLE! So, this fic was my excuse to write about a few kinks I had on mind. I realized it was a perfect opportunity to write a '5 ad 1'. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. PS: English is not my first language.

**“Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control”**

**–Unknown.**

* * *

 

The team had been in Colorado in the middle of a case trying to catch a serial killer that made his victims write a list of their sins before killing them with a shot to the heart. It was their second night there and they hadn't had an opportunity to sleep. They had spent their first night at the police station, profiling the UnSub and analyzing the evidence.

But now they needed some rest, and Hotch knew it. They went to a hotel, and even when the bad news was that they had to share rooms because there weren't enough available, at least the good news was that each room had separated beds.

At the hotel's lobby, they were waiting for the receptionist to give them their room keys, while Hotch stated:

"I'll assume that JJ is sharing with Emily, Morgan with Reid and Rossi with me," Hotch said. "Tell me if you have any objections and there's no problem" He looked each one of his subordinates in the eye expecting to see a sign of complaining, but there wasn't any. He'd assumed correctly and they were all tired enough to care if they had to sleep in a sleeping bag in the woods if it was the only option they had.

-.-.-.-.-

Morgan and Reid were in their assigned hotel room; they'd both already taken a shower and changed into their respective pajamas and were ready to get some sleep. Morgan was wearing a short-sleeved gray shirt and a pair of black shorts and Reid a matching long sleeved button shirt and a pair of pants.

Reid felt cold that night, he had on his bed two layers of sheets and a blanket; Morgan with more body heat to keep him warm, instead, was under a single thin layer of sheet.

"Hey, Reid?" Morgan called, not being able to see his friend's eyes –not because of the lighting (there was a lamp on a nightstand in the middle of their beds) but because all he could see was his friend's back right now-, and knowing anyway that he wasn't asleep yet.

"Yeah, Morgan?" Reid answered immediately.

"I'm the only one who is tired as fuck, but still can't just sleep?" Morgan asked him, a bit of frustration in his voice.

"Not at all," Reid answered, understanding present in his sentence.

Reid wasn't completely comfortable in his position so he turned on his back, now facing the ceiling.

"Reid, is it weird if I ask you to…" Morgan started asking, Reid turned his face to look at him and to listen carefully to whatever Morgan had to say, "…come and let me hold you?" The darker male finished in a rush, but not breaking the eye contact they'd made.

"What?" Reid asked, confused, even when he had heard perfectly. "We would be more suitable in separate beds: more space, more freedom to move as your will" Reid affirmed thoughtfully. He didn't want to give him an eager answer that would bring into the light the feelings he'd developed toward his friend. However, he knew Morgan would insist and that gave him the chance of 'giving in' not showing that obvious.

"But… you know, holding someone helps me sleep" Morgan said, a hint of sadness in his voice, as well as one of disappointment.

And being held helps me, Reid thought.

"Well, I actually don't care that much," Reid said with his heart beating faster than before. He started to get out of the covers and getting up.

"You're the best," Morgan said before Reid made it to his bed.

Morgan moved closer to the edge of the bed so Reid would have enough space to sleep there too. He also lifted the sheet he was under to invite Reid to lay next to him.

Reid did as it was suggested, and laid next to Morgan with his back to him. The dark skinned male placed his right arm around the paler one's waist, both facing the window, their backs to the room's door.

Reid was totally fine with their position, Morgan providing him body heat to keep him warm enough he didn't need more covers, and Morgan happy to be holding the genius' body like he'd wanted to do it.

Morgan slipped his left arm under Reid's neck, and now their position was a sort of odd hug.

Reid closed his eyes and tried to get used to the weird position he was in with Morgan. Don't misunderstand me, he was content, but it wasn't the normal or usual behavior of two male friends who, even when they had known each other for years, were straight and didn't have romantic feelings for each other.

Morgan brought Reid closer to his body using the arm he had around his waist, and now his chest and Reid's back was a few centimeters apart (not to mention their legs). Morgan rubbed his nose against Reid's hair and planted a kiss on the soft scalp of his friend.

Reid sighed in response (he hoped it hadn't been loud enough for Morgan to notice) but didn't give it too much thinking, partly because maybe Derek hadn't meant doing that, maybe he was falling asleep and was acting strangely, and partly because if he did he would feed the platonic feeling of attraction he had toward him.

That aside, he silently really wished Morgan did it again.

Apparently he didn't succeed at hiding his sigh of pleasure because Derek slipped his right hand under Spencer's shirt and was now drawing round patterns with his fingers on his stomach. Spencer couldn't ignore it; Derek was evidently awake and was conscious of his actions. Besides, if this didn't stop he would soon get aroused of so much intimacy. He opened his eyes and started talking without moving an inch of his (their) position.

"Morgan, w- what is this all about?" Reid asked, referring to the holding, the bringing of their bodies together, the rubbing of his nose, the little kiss, and now the patterns on his lower stomach.

"C'mon, Reid, I'm just caressing you" Morgan answered softly, bringing their bodies almost fully together, being the exclusion from their knees to their feet. Reid could feel a hard-on in process in Morgan's bottoms. "Don't deny this is nice, Reid", Morgan said, kissing again the genius' head, closing his eyes as he pressed Reid's groin to his.

Reid closed his eyes as well, getting lost in the mixture of definitely arousing sensations: kisses on his scalp, caress on his stomach, and a half- hard silhouette pressing against his butt cheeks.

Morgan started placing kisses on Reid's temple, cheek, jaw, neck, and then back to his jaw, his cheek, his temple, and back to his hair.

Morgan stopped that patterns that hadn't ceased, and moved his hand to the genius's chest, still under his clothes, brushing ever so slightly the tip of his index finger on his left nipple. Reid groaned.

"Agh, Morgan," He said, his voice totally lust-filled. "Why are you doing this?" Reid asked, wanting to understand why he was being so lucky his dreams had finally come true.

"Just because you're so appealing, Reid, I was so worried I could scare you with my actions but," he said and pinched his nipple harder. Reid moaned again "I can clearly see now how much you've been wanting this too"

Reid turned around abruptly and faced him. He didn't say anything; instead he placed his left leg over Morgan's waist. Morgan's right leg between Reid's, their half-hard cocks rubbing against each other and thanking the friction they were creating. Reid's hands were roaming Derek's back, and as they moved their hips to generate more friction, he slipped his hand under the front of Derek's shirt so he could brush his nipples too. Morgan moaned and pushed Reid a little bit closer to him, pressing on his lower back.

They separated the upper part of their bodies for a moment –never untangling their legs- and looked into each other's eyes.

"What is this, Morgan, what are we doing?" Spencer asked concerned, his eyes crystallized with tears of how aroused he was.

"It's just pleasure, Reid," Morgan asked, and then bit his partners' earlobe. Reid whined loudly. Morgan talked into his ear "It's ok, nobody will ever know, pretty boy" He said and licked an imaginary line to the genius' earlobe to his clothed shoulder, where he bit him.

"Oh, Morgan!" Reid screamed in the lowest voice he could bring himself to use. He had a wide knowledge in how thin these walls were, and the last thing he wanted was that someone broke in right now because they had heard something odd.

"Touch me, please!" Reid exclaimed again in Morgan's ears, swinging his hips faster. He was incredibly close considering how little they've done (although the parts of his body Morgan had stimulated were the precise ones that could make him cum without being touched), desperate, and couldn't wait for Morgan to finally make him cum.

Morgan didn't hesitate and did as it was asked him, he slipped his hands under Reid's bottoms and underwear and started stroking him slowly, torturing him. Reid moaned, closing his eyes.

"Mind if I touch you?" Reid asked, not wanting to do it without asking for permission due to Morgan's past experiences.

"I'd be glad" Derek huskily said.

Reid then did it, and got even hotter when he noticed Derek wasn't wearing any underwear, thinking of how close it had been to his ass and then to his member, besides the considerable size of the man's cock.

They were moaning in each other's ears, touching mercilessly, their strokes synchronized and their eyes closed. Morgan grabbed Reid's balls and massaged them, earning multiple moans from the genius. Then he grabbed the base of his cock hard enough he knew Reid would have a hard time cumming if he didn't let go.

"Morgan" Reid groaned. He opened his eyes and pulled their shoulders apart so he could look him in the eye. His gaze was full of lust, his pupils wide blown and his iris dark "Please, don't tease me, I want to cum"

Morgan licked his lips and started to turn his face downwards.

"Don't" Reid said. With the hand he wasn't using on his cock, he took Derek's chin and made him look him in the eye "Don't see me, please. Just stop teasing" Reid was begging, but Morgan got incredibly hard when he noticed Reid was ashamed of him looking.

"You let me see, pretty, pretty boy, and I swear I'll make you cum like you've never before" Morgan told him teasing him under the balls and grabbing him harder at the base.

Reid moaned and wasn't able to deny that offer.

"Fine, just to it, please!" Reid said, frustrated, ashamed, with a sweet blush on his cheeks. Derek looked over and appreciated with the dim light of the lamp the view of the beautiful cock in his hand, hard and aching just for him. After a good look, he started stroking again

"You're fucking gorgeous, Reid, don't ever be ashamed with me," Morgan told him while staring at his member that started leaking pre-cum. Reid just moaned and kept stroking Derek as well, his hand moving faster and his hips already fucking Morgan's fist.

With a single touch of the organ's tip with his thumb and a little twist of his wrist, Derek sent Reid over the edge. Reid cummed, as promised, like he had never before, and that scream he professed was what made Derek cum in his partner's hands as well.

They let go of their sensitive dicks, with cum in their shirts; Derek's shorts, and Spencer's pants still down just enough to get access to their groins…

They dressed themselves again, placing their pants where they belonged, covering them. Spencer turned around as he was before, with his back to Derek's strong chest, and as Derek repeated the caressing motions this time Reid leaned in into his touch on his abdomen and relaxed until he –and he guessed both- fell asleep.


	2. Benefits of jealousy

The morning after wasn't special. Not as Spencer would have liked it to be. They woke up, hyper-aware of their movements and dialogs, ready to take in any possible sign of regret from last night.

There wasn't any sign because they didn't regret it. Instead, they were acting normal around each other. The unresolved sexual tension they didn't know it existed was now gone between them and all they wondered was if there ever would be a next time to that kind of appointment.

Spencer couldn't deny he was a little discouraged when they didn't mention it again, but he realized it wasn't a bad thing entirely. Morgan had told him he found him appealing and gorgeous, so after all this wasn't a one-sided thing.

However, he would have liked it if they at least had kissed, because it would have been a lot more personal. Anyway, he tried not to think about it too much, and he just thanked the destiny and the cosmos that he'd had that opportunity and that he'd taken it.

Their friendship just grew more solid and they trusted each other even more when it came to telling each other their problems and concerns. After all, such an encounter gave them more closeness and proximity.

It had been 8 days after that night and they were in Quantico in a paperwork day, when Derek mentioned  _her._

What Spencer could listen of the conversation that was more between Derek and Emily than between Derek, Emily and him, was that Morgan had started dating this 'hottie' who he really liked and that he was going to see tonight.

Spencer's chest burned. If nothing had happened yet, he at least hoped it would in the future. He hoped they worked through their awkward friendship situation to get it to another stage, but at that moment he finally realized: they were still friends. There was no commitment of any kind. They didn't kiss, precisely because that made things more personal. Derek, specifically, hadn't done other than using his body to get off, because it was just that: some release of so much tension. He hadn't kissed him because it was absurd that Derek had another feeling different than lust toward him.

The worst part was: he had to deal with it. That was what adults did, they coped with stuff. They had random sexual encounters. But it wasn't that easy for him because he liked Derek in a different way of how Derek liked him.

But Derek hadn't made any promise, and Spencer couldn't blame him for something he never said, but that instead, he himself had imagined inside his head.

Morgan kept talking about the 'hottie', whose name apparently was Christine, but Spencer couldn't stand it and he excused himself and went to the break room. Sure, he could try to handle it but was it really necessary to listen to Derek while he described how much he liked the fucking Christine?

Derek noticed the strange behavior of his friend and told Emily he'd check on him. He was aware of Spencer listening to the conversation, but it didn't cross his mind he would care that much.

At the break room, Spencer was against the sink taking deep breaths.

"Hey Reid," Morgan said. Spencer startled and turned around, not expecting him to be here.

"Yeah, what happened?" He tried to sound casual, he couldn't show Derek how hurt he was, because as he'd thought, it wasn't his friend's fault, but only his. Anyway, he failed.

"Don't try to pretend you're fine, pretty boy" Agh, it was so hard for Spencer when Derek called him like that now. It just reminded him 8 days ago when he'd even called him 'gorgeous'. "I think that even Prentiss noticed your…" Derek was thinking about a word to describe Reid's reaction. His eyes were soft and reassuring to Spencer's hurt ones. "Discomfort. C'mon, is it because of Christine?" He asked incredulously.

"I- uhm, not really- it's just that, I'm-eh" Spencer tried to convince both Derek and him of his answer, but he knew that the way he'd just talked made it more obvious.

"You know what, let's just talk about this later. I promise we will. Meet me in the bathroom in" Morgan took a look to his watch "an hour and a half, ok?" he caressed Spencer's face slightly with the back of his fingers.

"Y-yes, sure" Spencer muttered. The second he answered, the fingers on his face were gone as well as the body that was in front of him.

He just had to wait an hour and a half.

-.-.-.-

When the time went by exactly, Spencer went to the bathroom. Derek hadn't been in the bullpen during the last ten minutes, but Reid thought maybe it was a way of not being so evident when they both went to the bathroom.

He checked he was alone and started waiting. He wasn't counting the time, but definitely less than two minutes had passed when the bathroom's door was opened and it was Morgan. He locked the door after he closed it and approached Reid, who was standing in front of the sink, facing him.

Morgan placed himself less than a foot away in front of Spencer and tangled his arms around the man's neck. The genius' arms immobile on his sides.

"Was that scene because you were jealous?" Derek asked, his voice soft and full of concern.

Spencer thought about his answer. What could he say it was about if it wasn't because of that? And besides, Derek didn't seem so bothered assuming that was why.

"Y-Yes", Spencer replied still a little insecure of his answer.

Derek moved closer to him.

"Why?" He asked before starting kissing his neck with butterfly little kisses.

Spencer got tense with the treatment. He unconsciously embraced Derek's back with his arms.

"Because you like her and-"  _and thank God you just interrupted me because I wasn't fully sure of what I was going to say._

Derek stopped the kisses but didn't pull apart of his neck.

"I'll never like her the way I like you," Derek said his voice husky. When he was going to continue his ministrations, he changed these ones to open-mouthed kisses.

"Y-You like me?" Spencer asked, impressed by his friend's answer. It looked like Derek was trying to distract him, and it was working perfectly.

"You doubt it?" Derek asked, and then licked a line from Reid's collarbone to his jaw, where he bit him and Reid moaned.

"What's the way you like me?" Spencer managed to ask even after that bite, referring to the answer Derek had given him before.

"Like this, Reid. I trust you, and you trust me, and we work together, and we are partners in the field, and you are my friend" Derek said, making emphasis in the last words, pressing his body against Spencer's, and as he expected to, he found something interesting in the younger man's pants.

"What we're doing right now doesn't feel like friendship," Spencer said, looking Derek in the eye.

"Oh, it is. Just with some benefits. Don't you like benefits?" Derek asked while pressing his right hand into his friend's groin.

"Hell yes I do" He answered, closing his eyes from the pleasure.

"Then we can do this, Spencer, we can be friends with benefits"  _He just called me Spencer. Fuck I liked it. "_ This, we both need it, and we can't deny it because it's obvious, but never forget we are actual friends" Derek took Spencer's chin and looked him in the eyes "Even without the benefits" Derek said, his face serene.

"Sure, Derek. I think we can do this" Spencer said, approaching his face to Derek's hoping he could kiss him. After all, wasn't that a benefit? When their mouths were a breath apart, Derek said something.

"Then, wouldn't you want to get on your knees for me, pretty boy?" Derek caressed Spencer's back, and his face, and put even closer their hardening cocks. Their faces so close Spencer felt Derek's lips moving.

 _Persuasive_ , Spencer thought. He also was a little shocked for the request.

"Yeah? And then what?" He asked, not at all in an innocent way, but trying –and succeeding at it- to make Derek even hotter.

"Oh, Reid, then you're going to put that pretty mouth of yours around my cock and you're gonna let me fuck your mouth," Derek said, palming Spencer's bulge softly.

"In that case, I'd be pleased" Spencer grinned and bent on his knees. Derek turned around to use the sink as support; he predicted he would need it.

Spencer slowly unbuckled Derek's belt. Then, even more slowly, he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans he was wearing. Before removing his underwear, he stroke in a torturous motion Derek's length through it.

Derek moaned. "C'mon, don't tease me". Even when he wanted Spencer's mouth to surround him, he had to admit the boy was making a good job driving him slowly crazy.

Spencer didn't resist it any longer and just removed the offending –to Derek's cock- underwear off his way. He took a good look of that gods' creation and blew at the tip. It drove him crazy.

At that moment, he realized that maybe the best part of having a same-sex partner was that it was likely for him to know what you liked sexually as a same sex person. He and Derek shared likes, apparently, because Derek moaned and put his hand behinds Spencer's head. He didn't want to be pushy, just encouraging.

He did well because the next thing he knew was that Spencer's tongue was licking him from the head to the balls, and backward. Now the mouth was covering the first three inches of his cock, savoring him, Spencer's hand on his balls, massaging him deliciously.

"We're at work, Reid. Try not to take so long" Morgan said, touching softly Reid's scalp.

Reid hummed in response, and the cock in his mouth jerked. He kept taking it in his mouth, inch by inch, sometimes letting a little teeth show until there was just one inch left. Derek used his hand to push Spencer, but the younger man put his left hand on the darker male's hip to let him know he couldn't take it whole.

Derek sighed, disappointed, and even when Spencer hated that, he just couldn't take it deeper down his throat. He started bobbing Derek's dick, repeatedly, increasing his pace with each thrust. When he felt the taste of precum in his mouth, he decided he would swallow Derek's seed. He wasn't sure if it was tacit for Derek since the beginning, but for him it wasn't.

Derek cummed soon after that, Spencer almost did as well for how awesome it felt to be filled. He let go of Derek's member, and just as he'd unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, he buttoned and zipped them again. He rose to his feet and felt bad when he thought for a split of second that Derek hadn't even noticed  _he_  hadn't cummed yet. He thought Derek would leave and that he'd have to finish himself off in a cabin of the bathroom. It wouldn't have lasted much, anyway; he was fully hard and he hadn't been touched.

"Pretty boy, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you," Derek told him, switching their positions with the genius. He didn't lean on his knees, and Spencer didn't understand. He approached the boy's ear "You're going to perform for me, kid. You're going to finish yourself off here and now and you'll let me see" Derek told him biting his earlobe.

Spencer didn't like the idea at all, but he didn't have a choice, he was too hot to care about a witness.

He undid his pants and started touching himself. He thought of how invasive it felt, how personal and impersonal at the same time. How he wished nobody was looking but at the same time how much he adored Derek's eyes scanning him.

Derek thought a lot of stuff he could do. He could tell Reid he wouldn't cum until he allowed him to, or that he had to say something constantly while masturbating. Or that he had to pretend it was him who was touching him instead of himself. But he didn't. They had more time than that, and besides it would look creepy.

It was just their second sexual meeting and he didn't want Spencer to think he was a sadomasochist psycho. Besides, it was already pretty erotic knowing how much Spencer hated to be seen throughout that personal moment.

He, as Spencer felt it, was scanning all over the paler man's actions. The way he was stroking himself, the faces he made, the little whimpers he tried to hide, and the blush on his cheeks… just everything. He couldn't help feeling turned on by the sight, but he'd had his daily doses already and he'd have to keep it in his pants until he made it to his house, at least. Again, he didn't want Spencer to think he was a sexual addict or something similar.

When he knew Spencer was getting close, he made him a favor and found some tissues so he wouldn't make a mess. Then, less than a second after, when precum was leaking off the tip of Spencer's white and hard cock, Derek put his hand with the tissues covering the head.

"Look at me, Spencer, look at me," He said, wanting to tell the genius something before he came. Spencer opened his dark eyes and did as he was told, noticing Derek's also dark eyes. "This is because of me. You're hard because of me, and when you cum, it'll be because of me" He said just before Spencer came and  _hard_. It was a mind-blowing orgasm for him, and he really appreciated that Derek thought about the tissue thing, he really could have made a mess.

Derek looked at him and grinned. He did as Spencer had done, and dressed him up again. He stood up in front of Spencer for a couple of seconds before actually saying something.

"That… that was amazing, Reid" He used his knuckles to caress Spencer's face. Reid felt a little disappointed when Derek used his last name instead of his first. "I… just, thank you" Derek continued. He kissed Reid on the cheek and it was a kiss so sweet Spencer thought he'd die. Not hot or passionate, a kiss and that's it.

"Yeah, it was awesome" Reid answered and kissed Morgan's cheek as well and didn't pull away. "Thank you, too", he said in his friend's temple and kissed him again.

"All you got to do is ask," Derek said. With that, he pulled apart, winked at Reid, and left.

Spencer stayed there for some minutes. Had that been alright? When he thought about it, thanking each other just made it sound as if was some sort of service. It was a mutual agreement –sort of- and they both were supposed to enjoy it –not that he didn't enjoy it. It was just that Derek seemed to enjoy more than him. It made sense that he did because it was him who settled the rules of the game to his convenience and all Spencer had to do was to play the game too, according to his rules.

Not to mention that when he'd tried to kiss him he ended up giving him a blowjob. He really wished he could have something more with Morgan. More than just a 'friends with benefits' relationship. It was a nice term to 'we apparently are in the friendzone due to of emotional reasons; since physically, it seems like there's no problem. At the end of the day we are not in a committed relationship, we can't attach to the other emotionally –more than a friend would do- and we get the great  _benefit_  of having sex'.

Having sex or sexual encounters, in general, didn't seem like a benefit. Sure, he liked –loved- the things he'd done with Derek, he'd always dreamt of that, but he just wanted more, he wanted something else. He wanted to kiss, to sleep next to him (and not just because they'd already done  _something_ ), to hold hands and go to the movies like a formal date.

Spencer's situation sucked, but he had to take as much as he could as long as that 'agreement', 'relationship', 'situation', or whatever he decided to call it, lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I ever make Spencer suffer a lot. I can't help feeling comfortable inside his mind. Hope you're enjoying.


	3. Compensations and a little suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It hasn't been so long, hehe. Just a quick notification: These are my first times writing explicit sexual context. I hope that what I've read is enough to make it right. Now, enjoy!

_ Three days later. _

It had been a little hard for Reid not to think about the things that had happened between him and his coworker. Especially when they were around each other, but when they weren't the subject was in Reid's head all day long anyway. How couldn't it, right?

-.-.-.

_"_ _Hey guys, are you up for some drinks? It's Friday and well… it's Friday!" JJ suggested her friends._

And that's why the team was at a bar having drinks and relaxing. Unfortunately for Reid's luck, Christine showed up. Morgan probably texted her and told her to show up. Reid was having a good time, talking with JJ and Hotch more than with the rest, but when that… woman (to be respectful with women as his mother had taught him), arrived he felt the urge to get out of that place.

She was tall and curvy; the size of her bra must have been around 34 C. Her black straight hair falling over her shoulders until her waist. She was wearing a dress that fitted her perfectly –even when Spencer hated to admit it- that covered her thighs just above her knees and that let her breasts show but just enough so she wouldn't look gross. Her face didn't suck completely (actually it didn't suck), her lips full and her lashes long. She was exactly Derek's type.

As soon as she approached them, she gave Derek a quick peck on his lips and introduced herself to her couple's friends. Spencer knew how to fake kindness and that he did. He couldn't have been nicer to her considering the situation.

Derek excused him and his companion, and they went to the dance floor holding hands. Spencer silently and discreetly watched as they danced so close to each other, some songs accelerated and moved, and others slow as fuck. Both genres being danced too damn well, closely, and sexily to Spencer likes. He wondered if they had already had sex. If she'd already seen Derek's manhood in bed. Or anywhere else,  _like a bathroom_ , Spencer thought. If they had already screamed dirty things in their ears, made each other cum.

Reid was torturing himself with his thoughts, but he couldn't help it. He was feeling so jealous about her, about liking Derek too and Derek liking her, of  _kissing_  him, as if it was nothing, not to mention the fact that she had the right of doing that in public. He was kept as a secret that nobody will ever know about.

Eventually, Derek and Christine came back to the table they were at, and when she sat on Derek's lap, Spencer knew he'd had enough. She was all grinning at him close to his face, kissing him, smiling, his motions the same as her… It was goddamn  _enough_.

Spencer excused himself and said he wasn't feeling really good, and that he had to get some sleep because tomorrow morning he had to do 'stuff'. He grabbed his coat and left.

He was already outside the bar, with his coat on, looking for an umbrella in his messenger's bag because it was raining cats and dogs, when he turned around because he heard a really familiar voice calling his name.

"What, Morgan?" Spencer snapped, getting wet because he wasn't looking for his umbrella anymore. He looked over Derek's shoulders to check if they were alone. "Why are you here instead of being there kissing and dancing with Christine? I bet she already misses you" He continued looking for his umbrella when he realized he'd left it at home.

"Hey, Reid, don't get like that" Morgan told him, trying to hold his arm, also getting wet, but he didn't really care.

"Too late," Spencer said, turned around and started walking to the bus stop as fast as he could to avoid slipping and falling on the wet sidewalk.

Morgan followed him and again, grabbed his arm.

"C'mon Reid, let me take you home and I promise I'll make it up to you," Morgan said sliding his hand over Reid's arm until he got his hand in his.

Spencer just couldn't resist that kind of treatment. He couldn't resist knowing Derek was leaving Christine alone at the bar to be with him.

"Fine", he agreed, trying not to sound as pleased as he actually felt.

-.-.-.-

As soon as they enter his apartment, Spencer was quickly pushed against a wall by the older profiler.

"So, pretty boy, how do you want me to make it up for you?" Derek whispered close to Reid's lips.

"I… I actually want to change into some dry clothes, Morgan", Reid said, feeling a little uncomfortable. He wanted to be with Morgan, but he was really starting to feel sick.

"Why changing into something else if we're going to take it off anyway?" Morgan said, still close to his face, grinning. Spencer couldn't help but remembering how he'd grinned just the same way at Christine. It made him  _so_  angry.

"Please, let me go to change," Spencer told him, his voice serious due to the things he was thinking about.

Derek felt a little lost when he didn't get a kinky answer, but that one instead.

"Yeah, sure", he pulled apart and let Reid go to his bedroom.

When Spencer was halfway to his bedroom, he turned around for a moment.

"I'll find you something to wear, too," he said and then kept walking. He got into his bedroom, walked out of it again, threw the darker man some spare clothes he always had there and went to his bedroom again. This time he closed the door behind him.

He came out of his room a couple of minutes later, fully dressed, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a thin dark blue sweater. He went to the couch, where Derek was; also changed into the clothes he'd given him: a pair of white sweat-shorts, and a black undershirt. Spencer sat closely next to him.

Derek put his left hand on Spencer's right thigh and he moved it back and forth from his knee to near his crotch.

"How do you want me to make it up for you, exactly?" He asked huskily and straddled him.

With a sudden friction creating between their bodies, Spencer couldn't help a whimper that escaped his mouth.

Morgan planted kisses on the genius' face, but never on his mouth.

"Stop teasing my lips and kiss me" Spencer demanded. Derek pulled apart and looked him in the eyes.

"Last time, I told you all you got to do was ask," He said, and kissed for the first time those beautiful lips.

Spencer was high, he felt so happy he thought he could explode. Their lips moving slowly, Morgan biting softly Spencer's bottom lip. Spencer gasped, and the older profiler took the chance to slowly slip his tongue inside Reid's mouth.

When their tongues first touched, Reid felt how Derek's cock jerked over his lower stomach. Their lips began moving faster, as well as their tongues and eventual bites made their first kiss perfect.

When things got too heated, and Derek started to move his hand to his own pants, Spencer stopped him and broke the kiss.

"Have you made out with her?" Spencer asked.

"What?" Derek replied. The last person he was thinking about was Christine.

"I asked you a question. Have you made out with her?" Spencer repeated, angry when he knew what it meant not getting an immediate answer.

"Yes, Reid, I've made out with her," Derek said simply.

"Has she given you head?" Spencer asked, jealous again.

"What does that matter?" Derek said, his cock happy with the dirty talking of Spencer. Spencer stared at him, his face sober. "Yes, she has, so what?" He said before Spencer asked him again.

"Did you already have sex with her?" Spencer asked, so annoyed at Derek he couldn't hide it.

"Fuck. Yes, I had," Derek said, panting. He didn't know what else to say.

"You see, I don't want your Christine infected cock tonight," Spencer said and kissed Derek on the mouth "so for your information, you're going to keep it in his pants, literally" Spencer said, kissing him again, loving the sweet feeling of torturing Derek that way.

Derek thought it was hot to cum in his pants for this time, so he didn't protest. Instead, he continued kissing Spencer.

They kissed fiercely and eagerly, a moment they savored each other and the next they devoured their mouths as much as they could. They made out another minute before Spencer found a chance to break the kiss and say something.

"Is it too hot, down there? Do you want to touch yourself?" Reid moaned against Derek's mouth.

"Yes. Fuck, so much" He answered and then kissed Spencer. He didn't fully understand why he hadn't done that before, it was so awesome he could say it was his new hobby.

So, Spencer had told him he had to cum in his pants that night, but he didn't specify about others conditions.

Derek took Spencer carefully with a hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist, and moved him along the couch so he'd be lying on his back and he'd be on top of him, Spencer's legs between his.

Spencer didn't complain and arched his back when Derek started rubbing his hips against his. Derek was fucking his dick trough the fabric.  _This feels nice_ , Spencer thought.

They made out and rubbed their hips until they eventually came. Derek's white sweat-shorts with a stain of cum was  _so_  hot.

They didn't do much talk that night. They managed to make it to Spencer's bed and slept together, Derek being a little too cute when he spooned Spencer.

_Why are you using me, Derek?_  Spencer thought sadly before falling asleep.


	4. Saving water can be... freaking awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't post yesterday, I didn't have the time. Here you got chapter 4 :D!

5 days later.

Spencer had tried to get over that night's thought. It wasn't that hard to understand, it's just that deep down inside of him, he didn't want to accept the truth.

The answer to his question was simple: Derek was using him because he could, basically. Because he thought Reid was appealing and because he knew Reid found him attractive as well. Because it was easy for him to separate sex apart from feelings… and that was the consequence of Derek not having feelings for him. Just a craving he could satisfy.

So yeah, because he could.

_But_ , the guilty wasn't just Morgan's. Spencer was as guilty as him. He let him use him, he allowed him to do it. Who can blame him, though? He had to take as much as he could get. It was Morgan, for God's sake. The one he liked and had liked for years now. He couldn't decline that golden opportunity of enjoying the 'benefits' Morgan was offering him.

_Mm, so this is happening because he wants to and can do it, and at the same time that's due to my consent. Interesting._

The team was in the middle of a case in San Diego and it was starting to get difficult. They had a clear profile of who they were looking for but Garcia couldn't find anything on her research that worked. They didn't know if there was something they were missing and moreover the UnSub had spent 2 days without murdering anyone when he'd kept a media of one dead body per day.

Spencer was in a little office that the SDPD had settled up for them, with JJ, Morgan and Prentiss (Rossi and Hotch were interrogating a victim's family).

Morgan and Prentiss were analyzing a board with the case information, and JJ and Reid were sat at the table, both of them with different files in their hands.

Reid found himself overhearing a conversation again. Well, he wasn't  _overhearing_  it. He was there too; even if he had wanted to he couldn't have ignored it.

"Hey, and what has happened with Christine? You haven't mentioned her since last Friday" Prentiss asked Morgan casually, trying to distract a little from the case.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," JJ said quickly.

"That's because we haven't talked again since that day" Morgan sighed. "I… left that day and apparently she got really mad at me and told me that we weren't going to work as a couple if I used to do that thing of just leaving her at places with no warning. She pretended I changed for her so I just told her that she was wrong if she thought I was going to start choosing her over my friends", he answered.

"Wow, I… I'm sorry for that. You two seemed happy together" Emily said a little sad.

Spencer's stomach hurt at the thought of him being happy with her. Ugh.

"Yeah, but… she's just so wrong if she thinks she's more important than my friends" Morgan said and placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Everyone has different priorities and yours weren't the same" Said JJ offering a kind smile of understanding.

"All I got to say is that if it was because of me, you shouldn't have broken up with her. You were the one that chose to give me a ride, but I didn't ask for it" Reid said, bitterly.

Morgan tensed. He had broken up with her because of _that_  incident and still Reid didn't realize he cared more about him than he thought.

"Yeah kid, that's the thing, she was mad because  _I_  chose to give  _you_  a ride instead of staying with her" Morgan replied.

But Reid (nor Emily or JJ) didn't say anything else about that subject. It was easier to try to focus on the case than trying to explain Morgan how little he wanted to disturb him. Even when he knew that meant no more 'benefits', it was better for his feelings and wellbeing. It hurt a lot that situation and maybe the best thing to do was to avoid it and quit those benefits he liked so much.

Eventually, Hotch and Rossi arrived with new information and at 9 pm they had already caught the UnSub and were ready to fly back to Quantico. They were still outside the UnSub's house, where they had found him, when Hotch hung up his phone and went to where his subordinates were.

"I got you bad news. I was talking to Garcia and there are no flights 'til tomorrow morning. I'm afraid we'll have to spend another night here and then first thing tomorrow morning we'll be in our way to Quantico", Hotch said as disappointed as the rest of the team was after the news. The last thing they wanted was to spend another night so far away from home.

-.-.-.-

They went back to the hotel, and this time, even when there were enough rooms available, the bureau had told them they had to try to cut expenses as much as possible. That meant: sharing again.

The first two nights Spencer hadn't slept, and the third it had been Morgan's turn. Actually, Spencer had slept a little at the station, but he excused himself on work to avoid spending time with Morgan in their room, he didn't want their 'thing' to interfere with a case again. Last time, it had been pretty distracting.

Luckily, the third night he could peacefully sleep on a bed because he knew Morgan was going to spend the night awake for either a reason or another. He was able to hear when at 3 am Morgan, as quietly as he could, entered the room and got into his own bed.

But this night, there were no excuses. The case was over and they were going to actually share the room, at the same moment – the same scenario as the other night when everything started.

They had just arrived at their bedroom, at around 7 pm, when Spencer thought that the best thing he could do was to take a shower. That way he could spend some time by himself, no Derek around, and then when he got out, Derek would get in the bathroom and by the moment he got out again he could peacefully pretend to be asleep.

Bu apparently Derek had different plans.

"Hey, I'm just going to take a shower real quick so you'll have the bathroom for yourself after that. I really need to rest so you won't have to wait long" Spencer said as he placed his go bag on the floor next to the bed it was supposed to be his. He opened it and started looking for his pajamas.

He heard no reply but his last guess was that it was because Derek was going to be standing behind him really, really close by the time he turned around.

Derek breathed slowly taking in Spencer's face of confusion when he turned around and unexpectedly faced the man so close to him.

"What about if we, you know, 'save some water'?" Derek asked with a husky and low voice, Spencer's face turning red.

"I…" Spencer started. He couldn't play dumb; he knew his red cheeks talk for themselves. Derek places his hands behind Spencer's lower back and with the closeness of their bodies he was able to lick hungrily Spencer's earlobe. Spencer whined.

"Nngh, Derek…" he said with a voice that never ceased to arouse Derek, besides the fact that he had called him by his first name.

"I'll take that as a yes, pretty boy" Derek said and kissed him on his temple. He pulled away and then stole a kiss from Spencer's mouth that was nothing but hungry.

Morgan led them to the bathroom without breaking the wet and messy kiss, and he started as well to unbutton Spencer's cardigan. He always wore just so much clothes. He managed to undress him from all the clothing that covered the upper part of his body separating them only when it was strictly necessary and loved how Spencer's silky skin –too silky to belong to a man- felt under his rough fingertips that were roaming all over the area.

Spencer was already getting desperate: the task of undressing him from all of that took about 6 minutes, and those were enough to get him all needy of something else. He had his hands behind Derek's neck, but he moved them to the hem of his shirt to start undressing him as he had done with him.

Derek took the hint and made it easier for Spencer when he pulled apart and quickly removed his shirt over his chest.

When his monumental body was revealed, Spencer felt something in his low stomach he couldn't wait to satisfy.

They started kissing again, and it was magical the feeling of their chests touching. Spencer was getting harder feeling Derek's defined abs on his flat stomach, and Derek loved how Spencer squirmed under his body and he was being able to feel the boy's nipples hardening against his flesh.

Morgan placed his hands on Spencer's belt, and he blindly tried to unbuckle this one as well as the genius' pants. Spencer helped him and when his own jeans were down to his knees, he started returning the favor for Derek. Not a full minute later Derek was the same as him, and after a good making out session they pulled apart, needing some air.

"Maybe we should get into the shower, someday" Morgan teased.

"Yeah, you're right," Spencer said as he offered a shy smile and turned on the shower's faucet.

They both got rid of their pants and Reid did the same with his boxers just before getting into the shower and adding:

"You keep yours on until I tell you".

Derek didn't complain because he was eager to know what Reid's kinky mind was planning and got into the shower after him.

Below the stream of warm water, Spencer closed his eyes slowly massaging his scalp. Even when Reid's back was what Derek was facing, he anyway witnessed of how Spencer's cock jerked with the sensation the water offered, and he saw how Reid's left hand moved to from his head to his aching member. He had a nice view of his ass, as well.  _So_  pale,  _so_  round, and  _so_ … so desirable.

He didn't mind at all seeing his pretty boy getting off, but he wanted to be the one that produced those little low noises Spencer was making.

"C'mon here, I think I can help," Derek said standing behind Spencer. He kissed the back of his neck and placed each one of his hands on both of Reid's nipples. Reid moaned.

"You like that, baby?" Derek asked hotly against Reid's ear.

"Y-yes…" Spencer answered, wondering when the terms of endearment came into the picture and grinding his ass with Derek's covered erection.

Derek moved his right hand from Spencer's nipple –continuing the task with his left hand- and traced a line with his index finger along Spencer's chest and stomach until he got to where his hand really wanted to be. He slowly massaged Spencer's balls, earning different but delicious noises in response, and then he softly and with a tenderness Reid didn't know it existed removed his own hand of his cock to replace it with his, moving it along the man's length with a slow pace, while nipping at his neck, stimulating his nipples and pressing his own clothed crotch against Spencer's white butt cheeks.

Spencer suddenly turned around, trying to avoid being so abrupt the hands on him hurt him.

"Wait, before you make me cum I need to do something," He said, holding Derek's face in his hands a little nervous and insecure about taking the lead of things.

"And what would that be?" Derek asked, grinning.

_That grin_ , Spencer thought and relaxed.

"You are still wearing your underwear because you're so full of Christine's cells" Spencer said, moving around –as much as he could- so eventually he'd have had switched positions with Derek and he'd be the one under the stream. "So full of her body" Spencer continued "Her scent, her female hormones…" he kept saying as he moved and gently touched Derek on his shoulders.

They were now how Spencer wanted, him in front of Derek who was under the stream of warm water. Spencer took a body wash lotion and poured some on his hand. He started massaging Derek's shoulder blades with his hands, creating a layer of lather during the process.

And as that he did all over Derek's body, avoiding his clothed part as if it didn't exist, continuing with his legs after he finished with his arms and abs. When he was on his way back again, tough, he did pay attention to the clothed part. He uncovered it and placed the older male's boxers down to his ankles, leaving him to literally two steps away of being fully naked.

Spencer instead of pouring lotion on his hand, as he had done before, he poured it directly on the man's cock. He poured a lot, maybe more than necessary.

"Just to be sure it's clean," He said, half joking and half not, grinning, as he for the first time that night touched Derek's cock. It thanked deeply the touch, jerking as Spencer first slowly but then more rhythmically masturbated him using the lotion as lubrication.

Spencer alternated the hands he was using on the man's cock with the one he had on his nipples, back, neck, ass… or just any other place of his body.

Just thinking about what was happening made Derek hard. It made him believe it was a dream because of how perfect it was. Spencer bit on his shoulder and kissed along his neck. Derek almost cummed.

_Almost_ , but he didn't lose it, he couldn't, he had to last enough.

_Enough for what_ , I guess you're wondering.

"NNhg, Spencer, baby, I don't wanna cum yet" Derek pleaded in Spencer's ears. "I want to make you cum first. In my mouth".  _Oh, enough for that._

"Spencer removed his hold on Derek's erect member.

"As you wish," He said, and kissed him on the lips.

They started making out again, with a mess of tongues and teeth and lips and noises happening, when Derek pushed Reid against a wall –carefully for avoiding him to experience any sort of pain not listed as arousing- and sucked slowly on Reid's tongue before removing his mouth from Spencer's. Spencer whined at the loss of contact, but he knew that what was coming was much better.

"Last time you didn't give me the chance of rewarding you what you did for me," Derek said so close to his lips Spencer could feel them moving with each word. "It's time to correct that, baby"

He leaned on his knees and a lot of things crossed Spencer's head, he was never a fan of receiving blow jobs.

_"_ _In order to receive oral sex is necessary to be relaxed and to feel worthy of caresses, pushing aside feelings of shame or of being prudish and modest about the genitals. It's key that you consider them beautiful, a gift of your body that allow you to experience pleasure, which you can share with your couple._

_Well, Derek isn't exactly my couple"_ , Spencer thought.

But even when Derek wasn't his significant other, it didn't change the fact of the wonderful experience it was when Derek took him in his mouth and practiced him oral sex. It was mind blowing.

It didn't change the fact, either, that he cummed awesomely fast to his average time –but it was still a decent lasting-, or that Derek's cock felt like his only reason to be alive when he turned around and Derek trusted it against his butt cheeks to stimulate himself using his body. When Derek did that, and Spencer ground back to feel all of the darker man's length against his ass' hot flesh, Derek finally came hard all over Spencer's back and ass as well as on his own stomach.

After they came down of their climax's high, they washed each other and got out of the shower to change into some clean clothes.

They laid on the same bed, cuddling and fell asleep.

_I hate to admit I could get used to this,_  was Spencer's last thought before he did.

_I think I love this man_ , was Derek's.


	5. Unexpected phone calls (a.k.a. the best phone calls)

_10 days later._

Next morning after that occasion, things hadn't changed. They woke up and not too much later they were flying back to Quantico.

Right now, they had just finished a tough case Hotch had given them the weekend off and they were  _so_  thankful about it.

It was Saturday at 4:30 pm and Reid was alone in his apartment. He was reading a book until he finished not too long after he'd started it, when he stopped himself to think about while everybody must have been out and having some fun, he was bored on his bed, reading a poem's book for the zillionth time.

He got up from his bed and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat, he was hungry. When he'd made it to the kitchen's counter and started to prepare himself a sandwich, his cell phone rang. As he used to do, he checked who was calling him before picking up. It read  _Derek Morgan_ on his caller ID.

_What could he need today?_

He finally picked up, curious.

"Hey, Morgan?" Reid said, his tone surprised and doubtful. Maybe Morgan had called him by mistake.

"Hi, Reid," Morgan said.

"…" Reid stayed quiet, maybe Derek would tell him why he'd called him. But he didn't. "Do you need something, is everything alright?" He asked, trying to find out the reason for the call.

"Just wanted to talk to you a little. Do you have some time?" He heard Derek ask. His voice wasn't serious, it didn't sound like he wanted to talk about any dilemma he had.

"Uhm, sure, yeah, I guess" Spencer replied. He still was unsure of what would Derek want to talk to him about… Not to mention that was it so important it couldn't wait until Monday.

"Fine" Derek said. "I guess you're at your place, alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, you guess right" Spencer answered. "Why is that relevant?"

"I'm at my place alone too. Are you up to have some fun, pretty boy?" Derek asked mischievously.

"W-What kind of fun are we talking about?" Spencer asked, his voice filled with understanding.

"About the one you're thinking about. C'mon, it'll be really fun" Derek pleaded.

Morgan was at his place, alone in his room, with the door locked, stripped naked on his bed with his legs opened wide ready to start with the entertainment. He actually was already getting hard of listening to Reid like that: insecure, maybe ashamed of the proposition Derek was telling him, maybe with his cheeks blushed with an emotion between embarrassment and arousal.

"Ok. I can't promise I'll do this ever again, Derek" He said, knowing what it meant to switch to the use of their firsts names. It was implied already: these times, firsts names; work-related things, last names.

"Oh this is going to be awesome, Spencer," Derek said, as he closed his eyes, touching himself slowly. He wanted to last, he wanted to make Reid suffer and he wanted him to cum before he did. "Are you in your room, on your bed? Because you should" Derek suggested. He could have done it a more 'dom/sub' occasion, telling him to follow his commands, to do exactly as he said… but he still thought it would look too much, too demanding and a little creepy… especially for Reid.

"I'm on my way, indeed," Reid said, and Morgan was able to hear a door locking behind Reid's words. "Fine, I'm on my bed, " Spencer said. He sighed while he landed on his back.

"Get yourself comfortable, baby, this is going to be really pleasurable for both of us" Derek said, trying not to get too hard at the image he had in his head of Spencer, already naked and begging for his cock to do  _stuff_  to him.

"Ok," Reid simply said while he did as he was told, and undressed.

"Give me some help here to imagine you, ok? Are you already naked?" Derek asked, his voice pleading, assuring.

"Yes. And you?" Reid asked as well, trying to feel relaxed while he did this. It was so impersonal.

"Me too. I'll help you: I'm already half hard, my muscular coffee-colored skin sweating. I'm holding the phone with one hand and with the other I'm trying not touch myself so much I cum right now" Morgan said.

Reid gasped at the semi-graphic description Derek had given him.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm getting hard, too" Reid said, his eyes closed.

"Am I noticing that you're not much of a talker boy, baby?" Morgan asked, a little disappointed.

 _Baby_ , he really loved when he called him that. Reid sighed.

"Not really… I feel a little uncomfortable" he confessed.

"You don't have to, Spencer. No one but me is listening to you. You can trust me, baby, and I want you to talk to me…you think that's alright?" Derek said. He knew how much Reid liked it when he called him like that. He always gave these unconscious reflexes to terms of endearment.

"Hmm, I think so" Reid answered, but he felt like saying something else. "I'm… I'm here and I'm starting to sweat as well", was his best try.

"Yeah? Oh… I want to be there and touch you. Can you do that for me, instead?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Reid said, grabbing his cock in his right hand and gave a low cry.

"Is that a moan, baby?" Morgan asked, touching himself as well.

Reid moaned louder.

"Yes"

"I want you to be loud. Don't be ashamed of saying anything, Spencer, it gets me really hot to listen to you" Derek said.

"F-fine…" He said, as he still touched himself and moaned again "I want to be with you, too. To touch you. I really enjoy having you hard because of me" He said, blushing. He couldn't believe he was saying that.

This time, Derek was the one who whined.

"Oh, baby, right now I'm getting hard  _just_  because of you and only you" Morgan replied. "Could you please brush your nipples for me?" He asked the paler man. He could have said it as an order, but it was better to say it as a request Reid could deny if he wanted.

"Of course. Can you do the same for me?" Reid asked, hesitant if this was how it was supposed to be. He started brushing his left nipple and bit his lips to avoid moaning. He remembered that Derek liked to listen to him, so he let his bottom lip go and allowed himself a little gasp that escaped his mouth.

"Absolutely, baby. I love it when you moan" Derek answered, and teased his right nipple with his middle finger.

"I love it when you call my baby. It makes me feel special" Reid said.

"You are special, Spencer"

Right now it'd be -if they hadn't been doing  _that-_ a good opportunity to talk about where this was going. But of course, any man's hormone ridden body was more powerful, and Reid decided to continue with this phone sex thing and that they'd talk about it later.

"You are, too, Derek. So much…" He moaned as he decided he wanted to give his cock some attention again, and he touched himself. "I'm touching myself again, nngh, I'm really hot, ah-!" He panted as he sped up his squeezes.

Derek growled down in his throat. "Do you mind if I tell you what I want you to do?" Derek asked, not resisting the temptation of wanting Reid to do what he had on his mind. He still asked for permission, though.

"Not at all. I'm imagining that you're here with me, that you're the one doing everything I'm doing myself" Reid moaned.

"Perfect, baby. First of all I want you tell me what you are imagining in that pretty head of yours" Derek said, satisfied with the answer he got, grinning.

"Agh… that you kiss me, fuck, I love so much when you kiss me on the lips… that you touch me slowly because you want this to last, that you kiss my nipples, ah-!" Reid stopped himself with a little gasp when he moved his hand to scratch his nipple.

"That's so good, baby… I love how you sound when you swear. It's erotic. Can you do it again?" Derek asked, hopeful.

"Fuck, Derek, fuck…" he groaned, "fuck me" He muttered.

"You want me to fuck you, Spencer?" Derek asked, so turned on by that comment he couldn't help but applying his best techniques on his hard cock.

Reid had his eyes closed, his vision going a little blurry.

"Yes, Derek Morgan, it would be an honor if you fucked me" Reid confessed.

"I want that, too, baby, don't worry, because I want you," Morgan said, knowing Reid was afraid of the feeling not being mutual.

"Fuck, thank God…" He moaned, using consciously the word 'fuck' in his sentence to please Morgan. "I'm already dripping precum, Derek. Why don't you cum and finish me off yourself?" Reid asked, needy.

"I can't do that right now, babe. You have you finish what you started. I can go after that. Now, please tell me the color of your nipples" Morgan asked with a husky voice.

"Ahm... They're pink" Reid said, suddenly feeling a little ashamed again.

"You can be more graphic than that, baby. What shade are they?" Derek asked, a little imperious.

"Uhm... They're pink but slightly red. They're really hard, Derek because I'm thinking about you. I want you to be here and do this to me" Reid purred.

"Do specifically what to you?" Derek asked, inquiring.

"Touching me and… and fucking me" Spencer said.

"Are you fucking yourself?" Derek questioned.

"No…" Reid said hesitating. Should he be fucking himself?

"Do you want you? With your hand" Morgan said, thinking it would give Reid the confidence he may have needed to do it in case he'd been secretly wanting to.

"Do  _you_  want me to?" Spencer asked. Yes, he wanted to, but he wanted more to do it if he knew it would be because of Derek's requests.

"Yes, but you don't have to-" He was interrupted. … _If you don't want to,_  he thought to himself.

"Ah!" Spencer cried.

"What was that?" The darker man asked, thinking that the assumption he'd made might have been right.

"A finger. Inside of me." Reid said as he tried to push his index finger a little deeper in his anus. It was hard since the lack of any sort of lube. "I'm getting ready for you. For your big cock" He said, as he closed his eyes, with a sweet blush on his cheeks, parting his lips at the delicious sensation of being penetrated –even if it was for a slim finger.

"Nice, Spencer. Do you want to keep this?" Derek asked, thinking he couldn't get harder than this, wishing he could be able to replace in that instant what was occupying Reid's hole.

"Fuck yes, I do" Reid moaned. He appreciated Derek's worry on his comfort about this situation.

"Fine. Tell me about your cock. All about it. I want to remember it perfectly. And be graphic, I love it when you talk dirty" Derek asked as he licked his lips and fisted himself because even when he wanted to last longer than Reid he couldn't resist anymore the urge he had to give his boner some attention.

"It's fully hard now… all the eight and a half inches I own, and it's getting slightly red, too… more white on the base, more flushed on the tip… my head is…. Mmm… my head is leaking and… m-my balls are hard…" Reid described, looking down at himself trying to find more and more details to give Derek.

"C'mon baby, that's so nice… I love your cock…." Derek murmured, remembering the elegance of Reid's body. "Mine is fully hard as well… and dark, just as you like it" He continued, not giving many depicts.

"I like it  _so much_ ," Spencer said, as he pictured in his head the prior times he'd seen the man's member. How good it felt in his mouth, how good it tasted…

"Do you want it inside of you?" Derek asked harshly and retired his hold on his dick.

"Yes," He answered, imagining how great it'd be to be filled with such a thick and majestic length.

"Keep trusting your finger," Derek told him because that's what he would be doing if he was there.

"I'm gonna add a second finger, Derek" Spencer notified.

"Do it when you please, baby" Morgan answered, making sure Spencer did it just because he really wanted, and not because he felt pressured to do it.

"Ah!" Reid cried. "I just did," He said, as he tried to get as deep as he could his index and now middle finger in his rectum.

"I heard so… can you scissor them?" Derek asked, now starting to leak precum as well.

"Yes," He asked.

"Do it for me. Do it in my place, because I'm not there to do it myself like I want to" Derek groaned. _Do it for this time, even though there won't be a second occasion because I'll always be there to do it myself from now on,_ he thought.

"Ok…" Spencer replied and obeyed. He started scissoring himself and expanding his entrance a little more. "Mhh… this is… mhhh, fuck" He moaned, and panted, and gasped.

"Baby, let's finish us off already, ok? I want to go and be there personally" Derek said, knowing how close they both were by that moment.

"Fine…" Reid groaned.

"Imagine me on top of you, with my black cock deep inside of you, thrusting in and out of your sweet ass" Derek started the best dirty talk (filthy, actually) he could think of at the moment to drive Spencer's both imagination and body crazy.

Reid just moaned.

"All of you is pink velvet and you're begging me to fuck your white ass so much you can't sit in a week" He kept saying in a low whisper, like if he was next to Reid's ears and he wanted his breath to mist Reid's feelings.

"Fuck, yes… I want that" Spencer replied, his voice needy as he himself had never heard it.

"I'm kissing you now, two holes occupied. You just moan and keep lusting after the feeling of my seed inside of you" Derek said, wanting to kiss something so much he put his hand between his lips and started sucking at it.

Reid groaned quietly as he bit his bottom lip  _hard_.

"How deep I'm going to give you my load?" Derek asked, now fisting himself again.

"Just as deep as I can take it" Spencer answered. He wanted to take Derek as deep as he could stand it, as deep as his body allowed him, just as deep as Derek could push himself in.

"I'm about to cum, now, babe" Derek warned, again, just as he would do if he was there. Or no, maybe he wouldn't and he'd let Spencer know it for his body language, but now there was no body language he could show, so he needed to say it.

"Me too, Derek, just do it" Spencer chimed as if he would actually be filled soon by Derek's semen.

"I want you to keep moving your fingers, imagine you're full of my and only my cock, you must look so gorgeous… aghhh! I'm cumming, Spence, inside of you, inside of your sissy boy ass" Derek cried as he spilled his 'load' over his stomach and even on his chin.

Spencer cried Derek's name and cummed as well a second after Derek had told him he was cumming, and all he kept thinking about was the feeling of fullness he wished he wasn't imagining but actually having.

After that, thy both kept on the line, panting, tired.

"Can you come here, please? For real" Spencer asked, still panting and crossing his fingers for a yes.

"I meant it when I said I would go to your place after we finished this. I'll clean up and go, fine?"

"Fine… I'll clean up as well. And dress up" He said, not knowing if Derek would want him to be dressed when he arrived.

"That's fine. I think we can talk a little before maybe doing something else tonight" Derek replied. So yeah, maybe he did want a lot to fuck Spencer's hole for the first time of many other ones, but first they could… eat, or watch a movie, or cuddle… or do anything else.

"Are you staying?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Do you want me to?" Derek inquired, thinking that maybe the genius' tone was of displeasure.

"Of course. You'd be welcome" Spencer answered, happy.

"I'm glad because I really want to do some things to you, Spencer… and sleeping next to you is awesome, did you know that?" Derek told him as he smiled goofily.

"Nobody has ever told me so" Spencer whispered. He wondered if it was true or if he'd just said it because he didn't want to be an ass.

"Well, I just did, and it's true. Now, please stop distracting me," he said humorously, "I want to get there as soon as I can"

"Sure. See you in a while." Spencer breathed.

"See you"

And they hung up.


	6. Endings may often mean beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90% of the times blindness is a negative thing. Like this one occasion, for example. 
> 
> "A kiss means friendship, sex and love, wherever in the globe, regardless of religion; for a kiss of your mouth I go to heaven and talk to God, I reach the stars of emotion" -Romeo Santos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote in the chapter summary is from a song, called "Un beso" ("A kiss") by Romeo Santos. That was my best try at translating it, I wish it rhymed in English as well.

What was that about? Spencer's head was a mess. Trying to make a recount of facts: he'd had 'phone sex' with Derek, as he knew it was called, he'd fingered himself after… what? Two years and a half without doing it, Derek had told him a lot of reassuring things… E.g. that they were several parts of him he found beautiful ( _But that he'd told me already, right? Not a big deal..._ ), as well of parts of his actions such as swearing, which he didn't find beautiful but arousing –erotic, in Derek's words-; they had practically set an appointment to fuck when he arrived, but then Derek told him he wanted to do other things before the ones they'd make at night. What did he mean by that? Sexual things? Romantics ones like sleeping? He'd mentioned sleeping next to him was 'awesome'. That was for sure a romantic comment. Had he meant it? This was so confusing… so out of the parameters of a 'friends with benefits' relation.

But who he wanted to fool, that may have been the most amazing thing that had happened to him after he joined the FBI, it was his chance of having what he'd dreamt of for so long: a night with Derek. Maybe more than a night. Sex with him. It was fucking great. Why was he so dissident?

Oh, now he remembered: because all he was for Derek was a fuck toy. Ok, so maybe not with those words, Derek did care about him; they were friends… but nothing else. They weren't a couple, they weren't dating, they weren't in a committed relationship, this thing they were doing was for pure sexual release…

So what had Derek meant when he talked about things he wanted to do before night?

Yeah, Spencer was just at the beginning again. Things made no sense and he had to wait until Derek arrived to find out.

He was still on his bed with his legs spread and his flesh sensitive. He got up and stopped his discursive mind from going anywhere else. He looked for some tissues and cleaned himself up. He tried to clean the rests of his ejaculation on his bed, too. He put on some clean boxers –even when the ones he'd worn before weren't dirty- and another pajama as well. Some fresh clothes, fresh of everything that had just happened.

In the meanwhile, Derek got up from his bed and cleaned up as well. As he did so, he tried his best to analyze correctly what had just happened. It had been  _so_  intense. He never knew something as simple as a handjob during a call could be  _that_  much of an intense deal. It was everything related to the effect Reid had on him… The way his name sounded in his voice, so different from any other way his name had ever sounded like.

 _Maybe it's because we're used to using our last names_ , he thought.

Every single thing was different with him. Yes, it had all started like a dumb –or maybe 'not so serious', but not ' _dumb'_ \- infatuation he had with the genius. It was supposed to be simple. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, two times top. But no, he'd let his impulse won the rational part of his brain, which, unfortunately, was the smaller one, he guessed.

They'd both done things, of course, and not that he was counting, but every one of the five encounters they'd had been awesome. All of them different and distinctive from the rest, unique, special, and hot as… as he hadn't known before. But now they had mentioned a whole new thing for them; penetration. Intercourse. Anal sex. Real fucking. Oh God.

His intention never was to get that far. The meaning of having actual sex… It was just too much. Too personal and intimate, too  _meaningful_  per se to do it under 'friends with benefits' terms.

He had to wait until he got there and talk with Reid about everything. That's what he actually meant when he said he wanted to do other things before night. No movies, no eating, no watching TV together… but talk about everything. He was almost positive that Reid was feeling something else too, besides lust and carnal desires toward him. But he had to be completely positive about it to do anything else, before going any further. He didn't want any of them to get hurt, and the best way of doing that was making sure that both of them were at the same stage.

-.-.-.-

Spencer heard a knock on his door 35 minutes after they'd hung up and he knew it was Derek. Just to make sure, he checked through the peephole and yeah, he was right.

He opened the door casually –the most casually he could- and smiled.

"Hey", Reid started. "Come in, please," He said as he opened widely the door and let Derek in.

"Thanks, sir", Derek said grinning as he entered the small apartment.

For the first time ever, they felt awkward. Not even a single time before that one they'd felt like in such way around each other. They'd managed to keep things enough separated from everything else and just enjoy their casual and wild encounters. Maybe they felt like that at that moment because the reason they were there wasn't so casual and random; they'd actually agreed to meet with a defined purpose they both knew.

Anyway, it didn't have to be that awkward. They were grownups; they could perfectly cope with this. Besides, they still could fill some time hanging out like they used to do before all of this started.

Derek took a deep breath as he went to the small living room that was in front of Spencer's apartment door and sat down on his couch, as he spoke.

"So, ehm… I really would like to talk right now" he said, his voice serious.

Spencer followed him and sat down as well, his legs crossed over the couch.

"In that case, then just start talking" He replied his friend kindly.

"It's about…" How was he supposed to name it? "All of this, our  _thing_ ," He said, motioning toward the air and making emphasis in his last word, knowing Spencer would quickly recognize what it was about.

"Oh…" Reid said, with a not-so-enthusiastic tone of voice.

Derek felt his stomach twitch,  _that_  little Spencer wanted to talk about it?

 _I'm an absolute jerk. I'm an idiot. Of course he doesn't want to talk about it. Who would? He'll think I'm making this too personal and he'll want to drop it; to forget about it. Again, I'm an idiot,_  Derek repeatedly told himself in his head.

Spencer noticed his friend remained quiet and realized that maybe his reaction had been misunderstood.

"It's not that I don't want to, actually  _I_  wanted to talk about it too. I just didn't expect it…." He said, trying to calm down the darker male. "Didn't expect  _you_  to want to talk about it" He corrected himself, letting Derek know his surprise was that he was the one who'd brought the subject up.

"Thank God, because I was already worried I had messed up" Derek replied, relieved.

"So… what did you want to tell me about it?" Spencer asked. He would have sworn everything was clear for Morgan, especially because he was the one who'd started this and he might have known what he was looking for if he did. Besides, he'd set up the terms as well.

"I don't know how to explain it, but…" Morgan sighed. "I am… I think it's… this…" He kept trying to find the right way of saying what he felt. "I think it's getting out of hand, I… This wasn't supposed to matter that much, but… it does now and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to keep this" He said, and he hoped it had sounded decent, at least.

"Are you saying that  _I_  matter ' _that much_ ' and you don't want me to?" Spencer asked. Of what Derek had said, that was what hurt him the most.

"No! I mean… it's just that I know that  _you_  don't want it to matter that much. I left my girlfriend because of you, you obviously meant something to me even before this started, and I hate that this was the only way I realized my feelings for you" He said in a rush.  _Have I just confessed I have feelings for Reid? Oh, my._

_Has he just said the word 'feelings'? What kind of feelings? Fuck. Are feelings good? No, they aren't apparently. But why? Oh, my._

"But… what feeling are we talking about here? It doesn't sound like it's bad" Spencer said. It didn't sound like that, right? They had made Derek leave Christine, so… He just wanted to make sure before he asked or said anything else.

Morgan frustrated.  _C'mon, do I have to spell it out for you?_

"Man, Reid, I don't know, ok?" He snapped. "Just feelings. Attraction, friendship… it's more than just desire and passion." –oh for sure it was, "And I don't think it's a good mix. Of everything. So, just  _please_ , I think we should forget this ever happened and move on." He suggested. No, maybe that wasn't what he really wanted, but he was sure it was what Reid wanted. " _Please_?" He pleaded again.

"Oh, Morgan, you're blind, aren't you?" Reid said suddenly happy and relieved. "I mean… I can't believe it. Jeez, you're an idiot" He laughed.

Derek's head was about to explode. Maybe Spencer was calling him blind, and he guessed it was because of something he hadn't noticed, but… it just didn't make any sense. Nothing of it. In fact, he still didn't get what Spencer was laughing at.

"This is so, so ironic. Stop freaking out, man. Just stop" Spencer said, trying to calm him down and still smiling wide. "You don't have to worry in that head of yours. Haven't you still gotten it?"

"I'm sorry but, I'm afraid no" Derek answered, disappointed.

"I've developed feeling for you as well, dumbass!" Spencer exclaimed. "Again, you're blind. Like, the blindest man I'll ever met" He said, smiling, jokingly. "Even before this started they were already there, indeed" Now, he was a little more serious.

Derek stared him, shocked and speechless. Reid knew it was his moment to explain himself.

"You… Agh, I don't know where to start. First, I can't believe I was so good at hiding it you actually thought I would hate the idea of you developing feelings. Second, I can't believe  _you_  developed them. And third, I think… well, just to clarify things: yeah, I already had feelings for you" Spencer said. It felt so good to say it out loud. "I never told you before because it wasn't logical for me that my feelings were reciprocated and I didn't say it either when you started this thing because, I don't know… I thought it was for fun and that's it", he explained, clarified and confessed.

No, it didn't just feel good to say everything out loud. It felt awesome. Wonderful, even. Magical.

"I… you're right, y'know? I'm blind" Morgan exhaled, smiling. This whole new information Spencer was telling him was pretty overwhelming and he didn't know where to start, either. "I guess if we're cool with everything, and don't misunderstand me, I'd love to talk about this again, but, if we both know that we're feeling more than carnal attraction… can't we just make out and see where it takes us?" Derek said, approaching Spencer on the couch, a grin drawn on his face.

"I'd be pleased to do exactly that" Spencer answered him. You just don't deny Derek Morgan a make-out session.

Derek was close to him, but Reid met him halfway, and they kissed. It felt like a first kiss because it was so simple but at the same time so complex. Probably because it was their first kiss as something more than friends…with benefits. Their first kiss as something bigger.

 _Even_  bigger, though. Bigger than all the trust they had each other, bigger than all the worrying they often felt when they had to because of their work, and basically, even bigger than their already solid friendship.

For the first time since everything had begun, Reid felt like he was doing something that was actually  _worth_  doing. He just couldn't have regretted it.

* * *

  **"Friendship may, and often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship"**

**–Lord Byron.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was it :) Thanks for reading, and some special thanks to the one who commented and left kudos <3 
> 
> I think Reid was a little OOC in the last part, but hey, isn't this fiction? 
> 
> And just to clarify something real quick: I don't mean the title of this chapter to insinuate a sequel. If it does, I'm sorry because I'm not writing more for this fic.
> 
> Anyways, I'd appreciate if you took the time to tell me what you know about my country, Venezuela. It's just because I have intentions of writing a fic involving these two and Venezuela, and I'd like to know what my foreigners readers know and think about it. It can be literally anything, but don't cheat and look for things online haha. Just tell me what you know and even if you know nothing about it, tell me as well :). Thanks in advance!
> 
> FOR GUBEFAN1980: Omg thanks for all your comments (I really hope you're still reading here). I'm overwhelmed with so many opinions about all my fics, but I appreciate every single one of them. I wish you had an account on FF so I could reply to all your reviews individually. And I hope that you like Derek here, not so of a jerk with Reid. I just think that if they actually had a thing, he'd have those issues about his sexuality and can't help to write them down on my works. Again, huge thanks for all the time you invested reading and reviewing my fics, it means a lot!


End file.
